


My Best Friend makes me do a TikTok video with Her.

by Glamgrowl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Queen - Freeform, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamgrowl/pseuds/Glamgrowl
Summary: Sansa and Sandor are best friends. She likes dancing on TikTok, and he pretends he hates it. Will he give in when she asks if he will make a TikTok video with her?
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	My Best Friend makes me do a TikTok video with Her.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I’d post this cute one shot while I practiced writing dialogue. I loved those “kissing my best friend” TikTok videos this summer.

He watched her do that silly little dance a dozen times before She seemed to be satisfied. Picking up her phone and bouncing over to him!

“Look! Isn’t this fun!” She beamed handing her phone over, where it played a video of her doing the little dance to some goofy ass pop song.   
“Aye Little Bird.” He smirked “It’s pretty fuckin cute.” 

He handed it back to her and added “I’ll die a happy man if I don’t have to hear that fucking song again.” Which was a lie. He got the stupid app, so He could watch all her stupid little videos when she wasn’t around. 

“Oh Stop!” She huffed, pulling her phone back and watching it again.

“Sandor! Let’s make a TikTok video!” She squealed in delight at the idea.

“You’d lose all your viewers if they saw the ugly friend you keep.” 

She smacked his arm, and looked in his eye pointing a finger in his face, “Stop that. I’ve told you thousands of times you’re not ugly.”

There was no point in arguing with her about this. He’d learned over the 10 years of being her best friend that she hated when he was mean to himself. She’d pout, or give him puppy dog eyes until she made him say something nice about himself, and he fucking did it everytime, because he was a sucker for Sansa Stark. He loved her, and she had him wrapped around her finger, and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it except be her best friend, and he was happy with just that. 

It came in handy when the assholes came around to hurt her somehow. Cheating, abuse, mistrust, she’d been through the ringer when it came to shithead Boys, and Sandor always picked her back up, after he beat them down. He’s watched her heal over and over again through the years. 

There was something about her that attracted the assholes, she trusted too damn easy, she fell too fast, she saw the good in every person she met, even him. Especially him, the scarred lonely, next door neighbor who was abused at home, and bullied at school. She looked him in the eyes without flinching, and asked him if she could sit with him while he ate lunch under the stairs. She’d been his best friend ever since. 

“C’mon Sandor, let’s make a TikTok! We can do any song you want! Please!!!!” She hit him with the puppy dog eyes.

“Fine.” he said exasperated. “What do we do? I’m not fucking dancing Sansa.”

“No! You don’t have to! Just stand right there, and lipsync along!” She was setting the phone up on the TV stand, and he stood, and felt like a big dumb idiot. 

“Okay! You ready?”

“Yeah. Okay. Let’s get this over with.”

The countdown started “3...2...1...” then Queen started playing

“Ooh, you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me”

He sang along to the song she dubbed “Their Song” years ago, and tried not to feel like an idiot as Sansa swayed next to him to the rhythm. 

They looked each other in the eyes and laughed a little. 

“It's you you're all I see  
Ooh, you make me live now, honey  
Ooh, you make me live”

She smiled really big, and it melted his heart, she came in for a cheek peck, but then pivoted and kissed him clear on the mouth as Freddie Mercury crooned 

“Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had”

Holy Shit Sansa just fucking kissed Me. What the fuck is happening? She pulled away and looked at his shocked face, and smirked then serenaded him

“I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you”

Fuck he hoped this just wasn’t for this stupid app, but if it was he was going to do it properly. He snatched her up in that moment and kissed her properly. 

Picking her up, as she wrapped her legs around him. He held tightly to the back of her head, his other arm secure around her back, and gave her the kiss he had been imagining for years. He grabbed her face as they took a breath, and just stared in each other’s eyes.

“Oh, you're my best friend”

Dumbfounded. Confused. Lit up with passion, she pulled him down to the couch, and continued to make out. 

“Is this real?” He asked her between breaths, holding onto her face, praying to the seven that this wasn’t a dream.

“Of course it is Sandor. I shouldn’t have waited this long. I’ve loved you for so long, and I’ve hoped and wished you’d felt the same.” She teared up a bit, and smiled. 

“I love you too, Little Bird.” and he kissed her again. 

After hours of kissing, and cuddling, she grabbed her phone and they watched the video after she posted it with the caption, “I finally had the guts to kiss my best friend.” It went viral soon after.


End file.
